minerafandomcom-20200213-history
The Bastion Ledger
The Bastion Ledger is the print newspaper of Bastion Bridge. It is state-run and merchant distributed. Previous Articles EDGE OF THE WORLD DISCOVERED! Through the use of semaphore flags, Sir Maston Bell and his expedition of 24 ships have found the very brink of the ocean. Though three ships were lost in the attempt, their crews managed to communicate through their signal flags that they were indeed caught in the fabled current that drops ships that wander too far off into the void. They too were lost to the empty wastes beneath the world, and their sacrifice brings us one step closer to understanding our place among the stars. Sir Maston Bell: “We have come to the perimeter of our fair Minera and peered over the edge. My expedition will study and attempt to map the borders of the sea.” Sir Bell’s armada started out from Thornmill six months prior and returned at Old Cape Lost to give the news in person. His office may be reached at 15 Trinity Square, Republic Promenade, Bastion Bridge. COMMENCEMENT FOR ARCHDUKE PLANNED FOR NEXT YEAR Archduke Julian Alek is set to be crowned High King beneath the Infant Empress Audrey Elynbrigge Daen. Within the last decade, the lack of prince or princess in the lineage of our last king, Nichol Selwyn, Nichol the Bleak, has left the empire to look a little further down the page for titles. Archduke Alek's handpicked Minister General of the Council stated: "His royal blood stained the carpets brassy-red during the Coronation Battle of 325, it is surely as thick as any prince, any king." REMNANT ARDESH MAGES BLOCKADE SHIPS TO BELLCROFT! While the Daen Whiteguard maintain an air of absolute domination of the their citizens, the reality is that rogue elements have undermined a strategic post in the empire. The Straights of Shimmer are being ravaged by fleets of Ardesh mages. No piracy has been reported, but a tariff has been imposed by the Ardesh, the same amount as the imperial tax. The Whiteguard Navy is said to be on the move. MAGIC USE ON THE RISE! With the reports of Ardesh remnant uprisings and traveling sorcerers, is it any wonder that our young people would be tantalized at the thought of metaphysical power? One Crucible widow reported seeing "folks acting strangely", as if in a trance. In our fair city of Bastion Bridge, seventy three cases of magic use of varying degrees of heinousness have been reported. Of those, twenty led to arrest and imprisonment. The Archduke's Arcane Affairs officer, Eustace Kent, had this to say: "We would not wish it, but if we must, we will double the fines for magic use. If that does not stop unnatural artifice, then I will petition to the council for a return to the old law." By old law, we assume that he is referring to the death penalty. While harsh, this publication agrees with the Arcane Affairs office. Conjurers and charmers beware. MAN SUMMONS FLOOD IN MOSS RIDGE! In response to an unseasonable drought at the end of summer, the local elders fell back on an old tradition; rainmaking. This inexcusable use of arcane power was said to be performed by a traveling alchemist. Three days of rain were said to wash away porches and pig fencing! The Whiteguard arrived too late to catch the fiend, but the town elders were fined. EARLY WINTER BURIES CRUCIBLE! A series of snowstorms have torn down from the Whiteguard Mountains and put the citizens of the Crucible area neck deep in powder. The Arcane Affairs office has not ruled out the possibility of a magic attack, as the area affected is the birthplace of the imperial Daen bloodline. It looks like Crucible will have to wait until next year for an autumn. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.